


To the Moon and Back

by flowerbedofsouls



Series: To the Moon and Back [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Isak knows Even is up to something as soon as he hears the door close. As it turns out, Isak likes that 'something'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good to know before you read the story:  
>  _Melk_ means _milk_ and _Lynvingen_ is the Norwegian old comic book name for _Batman_ , which I think literally is translated to maybe "The Lightning Wing" if I remember correctly? In Sweden, we had "The Leather Lip".
> 
> This is set sometime when they're older, around when Isak is in his twenties somewhere -ish.

Isak knows that Even is up to something as soon as he hears the door close just a tad too quietly. He acts like nothing is different, even though the careful steps are heard from the hallway into the kitchen.

 

“Hi, babe,” Even says, and there is a certain nervousness lacing his voice when he speaks.

 

Isak narrows his eyes, and puts down the knife he’s cutting the tomatoes with. He turns around slowly to meet Even’s eyes.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“What makes you think I did something?” Even raises his eyes in question, but Isak _knows_ there’s something that has yet to be told.

 

The younger man narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, and then leans back at the kitchen cupboards. “The fact that you’re countering my question with another question is very clearly indicating that there’s something that you have yet to tell me.”

 

Even licks his lips and he looks nervous in a way that looks rather odd on the otherwise carefree face. “Isak, baby,” he starts, and Isak _knows_ this is not going to be good.

 

This is the same Even that _accidentally_ crashed their car into the neighbours’ fence. This is the same Even that _accidentally_ made so much spinach soup to feed an army and _forgot_ to do the dishes before Isak came back home. And these things weren’t even because of a sudden high.

 

Even hadn’t really had an explanation, just that it had happened. Somehow.

 

If possible, Isak’s eyes narrows more. “ _Even_.”

 

“I may have—uh—good news?”

 

“Good news?” Isak deadpans.

 

“Yeah…?” Even affirms, but it sounds more like a question.

 

“What good news?” Isak asks carefully, because Even’s good news are sometimes very close to what Isak considers anything but good.

 

Even looks back to the hallway quickly, as if to make sure there’s nothing that has caught Isak’s eye yet. And that makes everything more suspicious, of course.

 

“Well, I was walking to the car and—I _may_ have found a pair of abandoned kittens…”

 

Isak sighs exasperatedly. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you brought them home?”

 

Even bites his lip. “I _may_ have brought the hypothetical kittens home?”

 

“ _Even_ ,” Isak hisses in frustration. “We are _not_ able to take care of a kitten—much less two! Did you miss the talk we had last week about _budgeting_?”

 

“Budgeting is boring,” Even tells him. “I know we’re a bit short on the money right now—but I can’t just leave the kittens alone when it’s fall!”

 

Isak rolls his eyes. “Isn’t there people to call when you find abandoned pets?”

 

“I guess,” Even says and shrugs. “But I thought I’d at least bring them home and give them shelter for a while until they find a suitable home?”

 

Isak sighs again and turns back to cutting the tomatoes. “I guess I can’t fault you in that. I can agree to have them here until we find a suitable home for them. Can you wash them before you let them loose?”

 

“Alright!” Even agrees brightly.

 

“Also, I’ll need your hand printing posters to and put them up so if someone who knows them can come back to us.”

 

“Alright!”

 

“And since you brought them here you’ll be responsible for any damage and the food cost.”

 

“Of course, babe,” Even says and hooks his arm around Isak’s waist to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

 

Isak turns his face to meet Even’s lips. “I love you too, silly” he mumbles before they kiss.

 

“Even when I bring kittens home behind your back?” Even clarifies.

 

“Even when you bring kittens home behind my back,” Isak assures him and pulls him back for a kiss.

 

He can never stay mad at Even for long. And this time? Isak isn’t sure he would’ve made a different choice.

 

After all, they have thought about getting a pet before.

 

“Now, go wash those poor kittens so I can finish the cooking.”

 

*

 

“I named the white one Melk and the black one _Lynvingen_ ,” Even declares when they’ve turned in for the night.

 

Isak is playing a _Candy Crush_ -like game on his phone whereas Even is undressing.

 

“ _Melk_? Seriously?” Isak asks, but doesn’t look up from his phone.

 

“Yeah, it suits him. And I thought _Lynvingen_ suits the black one.”

 

Isak looks up at his boyfriend. Well, they aren’t really boys anymore, but they haven’t really gotten engaged yet either. It’s not that they haven’t discussed it already, it’s just that they haven’t gotten there yet.

 

He isn’t sure what makes people think that they should get engaged. It’s no longer a testament for anything other than love, and while they do love each other very much, they haven’t gotten to a point where they need to make it for everyone to know.

 

Mostly because everyone already does know.

 

He smiles at his boyfriend. “Come to bed, now.”

 

Even climbs on top of the bed and sneaks one arm behind Isak. “What did you think they should be called?”

 

“The cats?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Isak takes a moment to contemplate. “I don’t know. You know we have to give them up to a shelter if we don’t find the owner?”

 

Even sighs and leans his head on Isak’s shoulder. “I know.”

 

“Hey, don’t be sad,” Isak says and kisses Even’s forehead. “We’ll get a pet one day.”

 

“I know,” Even repeats. “I just—I couldn’t leave them, okay?”

 

Isak puts down his phone. “I know,” he says seriously. “And I’m not saying I’d make any different choice. I just—we need to have a bit better income to be able to take care of two cats. They’ll need insurance and we’ll need toys, cat food and cat sand—“

 

“Isak,” Even interrupts and puts his other arm around Isak’s waist. “I know. It’s fine. I didn’t think it through properly, but it’s fine. We’ll look for owners and worst case scenario? We give them up.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak says and tilts his head to rest against Even’s. “You know, I always thought we’d end up with a dog. Ever since you mentioned you had one when you were a child.”

 

Even chuckles. “It’s not too late for us to get a dog.”

 

“A dog would be nice,” Isak hums in agreement.

 

“But not now,” Even unnecessarily reminds him.

 

“But not now,” Isak agrees. “Kiss me.”

 

“So demanding,” Even says with a smirk, but he obliges without further complaint.

 

“Mm,” Isak breathes into Even’s mouth. “By the way, we should call the black one Batman instead. _Lynvingen_ just doesn’t…”

 

“I was wondering if you’d react at that,” Even chuckles. “Of course, Batman it is.”

 

Isak yelps when Even nibbles the sensitive skin on his neck.

 

*

 

Even comes home after a day of work only to find his partner lying on their couch. The way his neck is positioned makes Even wince a bit, knowing he’ll be put on massaging the sore spot later.

 

He smiles when he hears the small snore and quickly takes off his jacket to tiptoe into the living room.

 

“Oh, my,” Even mumbles with a big grin. On Isak’s stomach, the two kittens are curled up and fast asleep as well. Isak’s hand has dropped to the side of the couch, nearly touching the floor.

 

Even pulls up his phone and takes a few pictures.

 

His low chuckling must have pulled Isak back to the land of living. His hand flies to his eyes, scrubbing away the sleep. The movement caused the kittens to jump and Isak muttering a low ‘sorry’ to them. He rubs them behind their ears before he looks up at Even.

 

“What?” he asks, knowing his ears are growing red.

 

“Nothing,” Even grins. “I just remember that you said you weren’t a big cat fan.”

 

Isak rolls his eyes. “Well, that doesn’t mean I’m a cat hater. I’m just fond of these two bastards.”

 

“So we’ll keep them?” Even asks hopefully.

 

Isak regards his boyfriend before he blows out a sigh. “I guess. We’ll need to tweak our budget, though.”

 

“I’ll ask my dad to look at it,” Even tells him with a smile. He crouches down beside Isak and pets Batman. “Did you hear that, Batty? You’re getting adopted!”

 

Isak groans. “Batty?”

 

“Fits right into the family of pet names, doesn’t it?” Even asks, flashing Isak a smug smile. “Issy, Evy and Batty.”

 

Isak’s cheeks tint red. “What about Melk?”

 

Even hums at that and turns to pet Melk a while. “ _Melly_.”

 

“You’re so unbelievably ridiculous,” Isak says, and stretches his arms behind him. “Pay attention to me, now.”

 

Even laughs and picks up the two kittens, placing them on the floor close to their handmade cat toys. He straddles Isak on the couch and tugs the blond locks.

 

“You need a haircut,” he informs Isak.

 

“Yeah, well,” Isak rolls his eyes. “Right now, I want some loving attention from my boyfriend.”

 

“Such as?” Even asks innocently.

 

“Such as _this_.”

 

Even almost splutters in surprise, as he feels Isak buckle his hips upwards.

 

“Isak! Not with the cats in the same room,” he admonishes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see something specific with Evak and the cats, you're free to leave a comment with the request or drop in on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora), since I rarely use Tumblr anymore. I have a few things in mind, but it'll take time to get this done since I don't have a lot of spare time.


End file.
